Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to transporting fluids through pipelines to minimize hydrate build up.
Background Art
Oil and gas are normally recovered from subterranean formations by penetrating said formation with one or more wells and pumping or permitting the oil or gas to flow through those wells. In the process of production of oil and gas from deepwater wells, cold seabed temperatures and high fluid pressures may result in the formation of gas hydrates. Gas hydrates may form to such an extent that the well casing and the surface lines transporting the gas may become plugged. Obstructions from such gas hydrates and/or other precipitates can affect flow of oil and gas to the surface substation.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0186023 discloses a method of transporting a produced fluid through a pipe while limiting deposits at a desired pipe inner-wall location comprising providing a pipe having an inner surface roughness Ra less than 2.5 micrometers at said desired pipe inner-wall location, forcing the produced fluid through the pipe, wherein the produced fluid has a wall shear stress of at least 1 dyne per centimeter squared at said desired pipe inner-wall location. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0186023 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Co-pending PCT Patent Application Number PCT/US2010/020420 discloses a non-stick apparatus, comprising a liquid storage or conveyance article comprising a first material; a coating on an internal surface of the article comprising a second material; wherein the second material comprises a critical surface tension value less than 75 mN/m and a hardness value of at least 5 measured on a Moh's scale. PCT Patent Application Number PCT/US2010/020420 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.